Harry Potter and the Heir's to Greatness
by Dark Lord Of Ori
Summary: Born as brother to the boy who lived. Harry Potter is thought to be evil due to his scar that radiates darkness instead of light like his brother. His magic is bound and he is sent to the Dursley's. Two siblings find him. More of the Summery Inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any referenced series in this story other than my OC's. I do not give permission to any other person to use this stories content, original lines, or my OC's in there works of fiction. If you want to use the content, original lines, or my OC's please ask me first and then WAIT for me to get back to you and tell you it is okay. I would also like to take the time to state that anything I write is a work of fiction in no way related to real life. Any relation to real life events, people, or locations is completely coincidental.**

**Warning: This story is M only to be safe; but please expect the worst when reading just to be safe.**

**AN: **

**(11/29/2010) Original Chapter 1 Posted**

**(12/01/2010) Updated ch1, some time-line discrepancies have been sorted out.**

**(01/18/2010) spelling and grammar errors fixed when it was discovered on re-reading.**

**Harry Potter and the Heir's to Greatness**

**Chapter 1**

"Moros… are you sure?"

"Yes Ganos, the approaching conflict will be too damaging for the people of Terra. The galaxy will fall, then the Universe, then the Omni-verse."

"What do you suggest?"

"Our children."

"Our children? Why would you suggest… _You_… There're still in the stasis pods aren't they Moros?"

"Yes…"

"I am going to _temporarily_ ignore the fact that you lied to me and kept them alive all this time. What's your plan?"

"We wake them up, simple as that."

"I'm sure there is more to this plan of yours then just waking our children up?"

"You always could read me so well my dear Ganos."

BREAK BREAK BREAK

Harry Potter was miserable it was the 20th of July, and soon it would be his fifth birthday; two year's ago his parents sent him off to his Aunt and Uncles house. They told him they loved him, they told him that he would see them and his brother soon. He almost believed them, almost; as far as he was concerned, all they ever cared about was his brother, his twin, The-Boy-Who-Lived Alexander Potter; but it didn't matter.

_**Flashback**_

_Harry hidden in the shadows of the stairs listened as his parents spoke to Dumbledore. He'd started to think his parents were more then mad at him since he showed them he could talk to snakes. He didn't understand why it was so wrong, most snakes were nice and he thought his parents would be proud that he could do something so cool. He thought his parents would finally say they are proud of _him_ instead of his brother. But his daddy had hit him, yelling at him to hold his evil tongue and his mummy got all white and ran to call old man Dumbledore._

_After that his Daddy sent him to his room… he hadn't been allowed out, or near his brother for days except for when old man Dumbledore did strange things to him with his wand. _(AN: My friend pointed this out and I told him what I would tell you. Shut up you perverts and get your mind out of the gutter.)

"_Please! Professor I know it's a sign of a dark wizard but is there anything we can do?" Lily said clearly in distress. "As I have said before, after James alerted me to young Harrison's unique abilities I ran several tests. What I haven't said is what I found. Alas, it seems that while Alexander's victory over ____Voldemort __left more then a scar of dark magic on young Harry's forehead. Voldemort's essence seems to have leaked into Harry's magic and mind."_

"_Professor you don't think Harry is possessed by _Him,_ do you? I know it's unusual for a three year old to be as smart or as advanced as Harry is, but still… wouldn't You-Know-Who have killed us already?" James asked as he comforted his now distraught wife._

"_No, the situation is much more grave then a simple possession. A part of Voldemort's Dark Magic and mental prowess is slowly merging with Harry. It is just a guess, but while he wont become Voldemort, he may very well pick up the same mannerisms' and abilities that Voldemort possessed. Violent, jealous behavior would only be a start; as he got older Harry would no doubt gain a superiority complex, uncontrollable rage and the sadistic tendencies will follow as well. He would be what most muggles refer to as a sociopath. As you know, Alex needs the proper concentration, the focus, and the training for when Voldemort will return. Add that too the fame Alex already has and Harry will no doubt resent his brother. I know I resented my brother for less… If that is the case when Voldemort returns Harry will no doubt be jealous enough of the training Alex will be getting to turn on his brother. Harry is now as great a security risk to Alex as Peter would have been had Mr. Black not caught him and handed him over to the Auror's. I have already sealed the majority of Harry's magic. Harry must be sent to the Dursley's, the nature in which they will treat him will humble him enough so when we finally _'rescue'_ him with Alex leading the charge to get his brother back, Harry will be too grateful to betray Alex, and without his full magical power he will be dependant and forever loyal to his brother…"_

_Before Lily could make a comment James quickly interrupted her "We understand Professor, you can take him early tomorrow morning before Alex gets up so they cant protest; you know how close they are." Dumbledore simply nodded and left through the floo._

_Harry didn't bother too protest when he was finally taken. His heart was broken hearing what his parents said… they only confirmed what he already knew… they did not love him like they loved his brother. Only now he knows why, he was evil. He deserved whatever fate is coming to him, he didn't complain as they brought him to the Dursley's being assured all the while that he's going to be well taken care of, that it was only for a short time, that it was for the best. He knew it was a lie, that he would be miserable and that he deserved everything that happened to him. Even if he _was_ Evil, even if his _family_ never really loved him, _he_ loved his family too much to let himself taint _them_._

_**End flashback**_

**July 21****st**** (6 AM) Dursley Household, #4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging Surrey**

"GET UP! Get up you little freak!" Yelled Vernon Dursley as he dragged Harry out of the cupboard. Having let out a loud yelp in pain. Vernon rounded on him with a punch to the gut.

"Be quiet whelp and listen! My boss is having renovations on his home kitchen and I have volunteered our home so we can entertain a client from America. Miss. Figg is away for the rest of the month so she can't take you. Your are to be quiet and so as not to let the Spade family know you're here or even that you existed. If all goes well this means a promotion, so you would do well to not have any freakishness tonight! Do you understand?" Harry nodded quickly, hoping to spare himself another beating.

"Good. Now, you will help my darling Petunia this afternoon in preparing dinner. After that you will remain in your room silent. With their money and influence the Spade's are the closest thing to American Royalty. The children, more specifically the Daughter is Dudley's age and I won't have you getting in the way of their future friendship. Now get working on breakfast!" Giving Harry a shove toward the kitchen Vernon left to go back upstairs and get dressed for work.

BREAK BREAK BREAK

**Same Time, Penthouse Sweet, Four Seasons Hotel, London England**

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BE- Chru-Shuum

Waking up to the dull crash following the alarm Kari could already see where this day was heading. Letting out a muffled sigh she started to stretch hoping to wake up her still stiff limbs before turning her head to see the figure in the bed across from her. "Ace?"

"Frm mre mrinintz."(Five more minuets.) Rolling her eyes at the response after mentally translating the muffled sounds she decided to ask her question.

"Did you hit the sleep button?"

"Vrin ha mraner oov heekinm." (In a manner of speaking) She could already hear the sheepish guilt leaking through her brothers muffled voice.

Sending an accusing glare at the pile of pillows in the other bed where she knew her brother was burrowed in she decided to get him to elaborate and hopefully wake him up more. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Vai fink vi vrushet vit." (I think I crushed it.) Came the sound from the lump under the Duvet before it shifted slightly.

'Idiot.' Kari thought barely suppressing a smile. "That alarm was hotel property brother."

"Vree ran raay vro fit." (We can pay for it.) Was Ace's elegant response as he shifted again.

"That's not the point, it's the principle of the mat- oh never mind… Just get up already!" Kari shouted in exacerbation while fumbling out of bed toward the bathroom.

After washing up and getting dressed for the day constantly shouting thought the door about her opinions toward his behavior Kari straitened her skirt in the mirror before leaving the bathroom. Looking around she saw their hotel room was still dark. Glaring at the lump under the covers one thought ran through her mind. 'Lazy bum!' "Ace, that enough stop lazing about and get up and get dressed."

ZZzz shsst ZZZZZZZzzzzz shssst

Kari ground her teeth, her eyebrow twitching slightly. 'He's sleeping!' Slowly stalking toward her brother bed Kari griped the Duvet in her hands before ripping it off the bed and yelling, "Get! UP!"

_Flash_ Blinking the spots out of her eyes she looked down to see her fully clothed and ready brother grinning like an idiot and holding a camera.

"Good morning sister dearest. I must say that you are very photogenic in the morning. Just look at this wonderful picture of you! I think I will call it 'PMSing 5 Year Old' just for fun." Ace said in a mischief filled voice.

Seeing red Kari ground out angrily "Ace, give me the camera…"

Ace grinned before giving a fake innocent look "Why? Don't you have your own?"

"Delete it now!" Kari yelled pointing at the offending camera.

Adopting a thinking pose Ace scratched his chin. "Hmnn… Nope."

Kari dove for the camera and chaos ensued.

BREAK BREAK BREAK

It wasn't long before Uncle Vernon's guests arrived. As soon as Aunt petunia spotted the limousine pulling down the street Harry got two good shots to the stomach and face for good measure as a reminder not to make any noise before being locked in the cupboard under the stairs. Everything went dark.

When Harry got over his dazed state he noticed that his uncle chained his arms up again, with his uncles folded up camera tripod hanging messily off the wall and poking into his side. Normally his uncle would save the chains for when he would take pictures. Harry didn't know what they were for, only that he had to pose and be in various states of undress for them, and sometimes it would be a video camera and he would be instructed to do things. Shifting a bit to get more comfortable Harry tried to shrug the tripod off him. Only to end up having it fall and hit him on his bruised stomach making him let out a loud yelp of pain.

**An Hour Earlier**

Ace's POV

Ace sighed glancing back toward the House's front door. Taking note of the small knowing grin Ambassador Charley Reyes shot him.

Uncle Charley was an old friend of his fathers from back in elementary school. They had always been inseparable and the reason his father had taken an interest in further expanding Spade Corporate into local English businesses. He is also the reason they were in the Dursley's house. Charley had picked this drill company as his Father's first local investment. Grunnings was a mediocre success at best… thus they were visiting to see if the company is good for a fix up if they buy it. He knew his father only dragged along Charley because his he did not want to put up with the Dursley's alone. Charley suggested bringing Ace and Kari along so they would not be the only miserable ones, with all the sucking up and ass-kissery that was bound to come from the Dursley's and Mr. Grunning owner the owner of Grunnings Drills.

Glancing too his left he could already see his sister ready to gag at how the fat and obnoxious little boy was practically pushed on her by his own parents, completely ignoring him… 'As if Kari would ever take a liking to that brat… besides we're five! How can you expect a five year old to fall in love or something? It's a miracle that as a five year old Kari doesn't believe in cootie's and by the looks of Dudley's face he still does.' Ace razed his eyebrow at the look Kari shot him. 'Apparently Kari thinks the same thing I do. This is going to be a _long_ night… should have brought the camera…'

Normal POV

After a long dinner the 'kids' were shooed upstairs by Petunia, much to the protest of Kari and Ace… mostly Kari as Ace was finding the situation hilarious. Eventually after some quick thinking Ace managed to duck out of Dudley's room. He was more interested in seeing his Father in action, haggling over numbers and statistics and market fluctuations' with the poor Mr. Grunnings who has no idea that he was going to be bombarded with so many well-educated questions about the purchase. From what Ace had heard Mr. Grunnings thought this was a done deal and the dinner and going over the books was just a formality. When the truth was his Father found various irregularities in the Grunnings Books and this was the chance to ask questions without Grunnings Solicitors cutting the meeting short.

Ace grinned and let out his idea of a small evil laugh. Which in truth sounded like a Saturday morning cartoons goofy-villain laugh because of his young vocal cords. Not that Ace would ever admit it…

Walking past the bottom of the staircase he could hear the stammering of Mr. Grunnings and Dursley already. Then he heard something else from right next to him. A muffled yelping noise coming from the broom closet under the staircase. Placing his ear against the door he heard some grunting noises. 'Do the Dursley's have a Dog? That would have made this at least a remotely interesting night had they not locked it up.' Moving back Ace started to giggle the doorknob a bit. "Locked… damn." 'Maybe if I…' pulling out his wireframe sunglasses and breaking off the ends Ace shoved the tips into the door lock skillfully picking it before giving the handle another twist.

He heard a click. 'Yahtzee! And they say you can't learn anything from TV…'

Ace could practically feel the excitement as the door opened. He loved dogs; he had been begging his father to get one for him and his sister for ages…

BREAK BREAK BREAK

In the other room the Vernon Dursley and Walter Grunnings were shocked out of their stupor when they heard a voice call out. "Dad! Come quick and call 911!" (AN: I know in England it's 999 but Ace is American and five years old.)

Dr. Jonathan Spade and Ambassador Charley Reyes recognized the voice as Ace immediately and ran into the hallway. They saw the broom closet open and Ace staring eyes wide at something in it.

"Ace? What is it son?" Mr. Spade said slowly walking toward his son.

Ace didn't respond he just slowly got down on his knees and scooted toward whatever he was looking at hands razed acting as non-threatening as possible mumbling something softly that nether Jon or Charley could understand. Taking initiative Jon walked toward where his son was finally seeing what his son was looking at. "Charles, call the police and the embassy."

"Jon? What is-"

"YOU! Get away from there! Now!" Charley was nearly tossed to the ground as Vernon Dursley came barreling toward Ace only to fall to the ground gasping from a strong clothesline, and follow-up jab to the neck courtesy of Mr. Spade. The shouts of "Dursley!" "Vernon!" and "Da!" "Dad!" ringing out.

Ace ignored all the commotion going on around him strangely drawn to the shivering and beaten boy in front of him. "I'm not going to hurt you. What's your name?"

"Harry." Ace barely caught the name it was spoken so low and the shouting from the adults was not helping.

"Harry?" Ace tested out watching at Harry's faint but affirmative nod. "Okay, Harry. My name is Ace. Ace Spade. Do you have a last name?"

"Used to, but not anymore." Harry said with a bit more confidence before flinching in pain the tripod digging further into his stomach. Ace moved further into the cupboard until he was right next to Harry before lifting the tripod off Harry gently.

Harry gave a muffled "Thanks." Before looking away from Ace. 'Why is he being so nice to me? I'm an evil freak! What happens when he finds out? He'll hate me if I don't warn him now.'

"You shouldn't help me Ace." Harry said looking at the wall not wanting to meet Ace's gaze.

"What? Why not? Your in trouble and hurt!" Ace said accusingly, but immediately regretting it when he saw Harry flinch at the tone and mumble something. Scooting closer Ace softly spoke "Sorry for yelling… what did you say? I couldn't here you."

"I said you shouldn't help me because I am evil!" Harry yelled before whipping his head around and facing Ace.

Ignoring the fact that there faces were practically touching and shoving it to the back of his mind Ace frowned at Harry's answer "Why would you _ever _think your evil?"

"My daddy said that to me. He sent me here, to lean to be good like my brother and mum." Harry said I reverting to his soft voice and looking at the wall again.

Suddenly Harry felt a pair of arms grab him around the waist. At first he flinched at the contact before looking and seeing Ace wrapping him in a hug. "Your not evil." Ace whispered gently into Harry's ear. "Never say you are. Your parents are wrong. I have been around you for barely a minute and I know you're a scared kid, a confused kid, but never evil. You are too nice to be evil."

"But my daddy and mommy said-"

"Then their idiot's." Ace snapped, causing Harry to flinch again. "Sorry for yelling again." Ace quickly mumbled. "Zzalright." Harry murmured back, slowly and awkwardly sinking into the embrace before stopping.

Ace hearing a ringing sound and noticing Harry stop. Looked toward the source and realized that Harry was still bound to the handcuffs above there head. Ace let go of the hug before flashing a grin at Harry's questioning look. "Maybe we should hug after I get you out of the cuffs?"

'Well my sunglasses are ruined… why not go for a full set.' Reaching into his pocket Ace pulled out his reading glasses and broke the ends off them.

"Um… what are you doing?" Harry asked wondering why Ace would break his own glasses.

Ace flashed a soft smile at Harry, before inserting the ends from the broken glasses into the handcuffs and starting to fiddle with them. "Getting you out of here." Ace said before pausing for a second in thought and then starting to fiddle again.

Harry watched transfixed at what Ace was doing with his glasses. A click was heard and one of Harry's arms fell lose, then another click and the next one came free.

Harry absentmindedly massaged his wrists still silently, amazed at how Ace got his hands free. "Hey… Harry?"

Harry looked up from his wrists to see Ace holding a hand out to him. In at thick face Sothern drawl said, "What'd you say we get the hell out of dodge, ehh… partner?"

As eloquent as ever Harry having no clue what the hell Ace said gave a "Huh?"

"It's a line from a old TV show. It mean's quote 'take my hand and let's get out of here friend.' End quote. Get it?"

Harry nodded slack jawed before taking Ace's hand. Ace tried to help him up but it proved to be a bad idea as Harry gave a grunt in pain. Bending down Ace gave Harry a once over before putting his arm around Harry's back helping to support his weight "Once I get you out of this… you and me are _sooo_ going on a vacation, maybe the Bahamas or something, because _I'ma_ getting to old for this shit."

"But you're my age…" Harry pointed out.

"It's another paraphrased Movie quote it's from… Your know what, never mind, forget the vacation… you and me are going to watch a few movies and I'm going to teach you all about the elegant arts of cinema and quoting."

Harry turned his head to look at Ace "You're a very strange guy…" before blushing at what he said and muttering a 'Sorry'

Letting out a friendly laugh Ace shook his head, "You have no idea…"

Once outside the broom closet, Ace and Harry saw the aftermath of the fight they had earlier ignored. The two bodyguards Charley left outside were now inside and holding down Mr. Dursley. Mr. Grunnings was pinning Mrs. Dursley in a sleeper hold a kitchen frying pan on the floor next them. 'Petunia must have tried to hit him. Heh… didn't know that old guy had it in him.' Ace thought musingly. His sister was pinning Dudley to the floor in a pronating wristlock, face bloodied. From his sisters disheveled hair and the red mark on her arm Dudley tried to blitz her. Ace let out an involuntary shiver 'Really bad idea.' Looking toward the front door, Charley was on the phone with what sounded like the Embassy. His Dad talking on the phone as well to what sounded like the Police.

"W-what? How?"

Ace glanced at the stunned look Harry had and smiled. "Can you walk by yourself?"

Harry nodded numbly, mouth still hanging open.

Letting his arm drop from Harry's waist Ace still held himself against Harry in case he fell. "You think this is cool. You should see how rowdy it gets at the tri-annual company picnics." Ace laughed at the dumb look Harry gave him.

BREAK BREAK BREAK

Ace woke up and felt a hand wrap around his waste he just smiled and relaxed already knowing it was Harry's. It had been nearly two months since they had gotten back home with Harry. Even though Ace ended up with Harry in his bed some nights after he'd wake up from nightmares, he didn't mind; Ace would protect his little brother with all he had.

Thinking back at the last few months Ace smiled. The whole night at the Dursley's and the following debacle had been an international incident in the making with Uncle Charley in the mix. With pressure put on the official's by various US and UK government offices it wasn't long before Harry was declared a ward of the state, and then after slight prompting by Ace he was adopted by Jonathan Spade. Vernon Dursley was tried and found guilty of various crimes including Child Pornography and Child Abuse. With the media attention as well as the fame of the party's involved it had lit a fire under police to make it a High Profile case; it took all of 30 seconds for the sentence to come down as guilty.

After a commotion with the authorities on having not been able to find records on Harry's parents and the DNA showing that Petunia was indeed his nearest blood relative. She got custody over Harry for three seconds before she signed it over too the state. A week later and they were passing customs and Harry was given an American Passport under the name Harry James Spade.

Looking over at his clock he saw it said 6am. 'Well time to get ready… I hope our first day at school with Harry will go alright.'

**AN: What do you think? Six hours… two in front of the computer with barely a paragraph of original work. Then ****Inspiration! ****It started as a rewrite and took a completely different direction then what I intended. I just kept writing and editing until I ended up with something different then what I started with. I hope you all like it and it lives up to your expectations. I have already started working on rough drafts of the next few chapters… I hope I get inspired like I did with the first chapter.**

**Keep in mind you can help! I still need a beta and any recommendations would be great! If you have any ideas on where I can take this story please email me. My mind overflows with ideas and I rarely get to focus on one direction. Reviews that are constructive and full of passion are great and will receive special shout outs. Any reviews that prompt me to write something specific or give me a bout of inspiration will be given special thanks and possibly a guest appearance as a character.**

**Do not expect a chapter to spring up so soon unless I have another bout of inspiration though. I still have Finals to finish for school you know.**

**Thank you, and goodnight ladies and gentlemen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! Ori here!**

**How was your New Year so far? Mine sucked. So… I pretty much finished writing this chapter around the day after I published the First Chapter. Then I looked at it and my perfectionist OCD/ADHD ass kicked into overdrive and I spent however long "refining it". In the end I wake up one day and look at the chapter and say to myself in a voice like Yoruichi Shinhon from Bleach…**

"**It ain't going to get any better numb-nuts. You aren't adding another three thousand words to the chapter and you sure as hell aren't going to have another grand epiphany that will turn this semi-filler chapter into a grand masterpiece in and of itself."**

**Then another voice sounding like Orochimaru or something said "But don't you want to be perfect? You wont be loved if you are not perfect."**

**Then the more rational voice of Leonard from the Big Bang Theory said, "You can't be loved period if you don't publish the thing in the first place."**

**Then Sheldon walked in the room and looked at me with is ever unwavering gaze and I looked up at him and returned the stare. There was a pregnant pause before I asked, "Do you have something to add Sheldon?"**

**Sheldon looked at Leonard, then at Orochimaru, then at Yorichi and the at me before saying… "Three things in order of importance… One, your in my spot… move." I scoot over on the couch "Two, you summon me to help you which is perfectly understandable and Leonard which is sort of understandable; but why the other two and not Spock? They are perfectly useless while Spock on the other hand is not." I scoot further away from Sheldon as Yoruichi and Orochimaru start radiating KI. "And Three, Just publish the damn thing before you start ranting on your authors note." And saying this Sheldon pulls out a remote and takes control of my computer publishing the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any referenced series in this story other than my OC's. I do not give permission to any other person to use this stories content, original lines, or my OC's in there works of fiction. If you want to use the content, original lines, or my OC's please ask me first and then WAIT for me to get back to you and tell you it is okay. I would also like to take the time to state that anything I write is a work of fiction in no way related to real life. Any relation to real life events, people, or locations is completely coincidental.**

**Chapter 2: First & Second Interludes: News & History**

"_All fanatics wash their hands of the blood of the innocent in the name of the cause… For the road to Hell is paved with the best of intentions."_

_**Daily Profit: Special Evening Edition**_

_**August 1st, 1993**_

_**The-Boy-Who-Went-Missing?**_

_**Twin brother of the Boy-Who-Lived has disappeared?**_

_In a startling development, barely 2 years after the fateful Halloween night that nearly took the life of the Potter twins and gave Alexander Potter his title as the Boy-Who-Lived tragedy has struck the Potter Household again. Harrison James Potter, eldest child of Lilly and James Potter, Heir to the House of Potter, and Twin Brother of the Boy-Who-Lived has gone __**missing**__. That's right faithful readers Harry Potter is missing…_

_The three year old Potter Heir has been long since forgotten in the public eye due too his brothers spotlight as the Boy-Who-Lived. Now though, it is Harry who has the public's attention. After thoroughly searching the house and reporting Harry missing to the Aurors the Manhunt is now on for the missing child. Ministry Officials had this to say:_

"_Due to the inability for us to find young Mr. Potter using magical tracking it likely that he was kidnapped by a skilled witch or wizard using possibly Dark methods…" - Anonymous Auror source. _

"_This is a tragedy of undeniable bounds. The fact that a Dark Wizard had gotten close enough to our savior and his brother to take one of them is a crime in itself. If I had my way, the Auror force would have been protecting the Potters around the clock. I am currently pressing for the creation of a special Auror task force to be lead by Lord Potter so he may protect his remaining son, our savior The-Boy-Who-Lived." – Cornelius Fudge Minister of Magic._

"_Folks need to realize that just because You-Know-Who is gone. It does not mean that Dark Wizards are. Who knows what type of Dark Powers one can get if they used the Boy-Who-Lived's blood or his Brothers in a Dark Ritual…" - Alistair "Mad-Eye" Moody, Current Commander of Auror Corps_

_Profound words from trusted sources. The truth is we don't know exactly what has happened and what Dark Forces have taken Young Mr. Potter. The Potter's have refused to comment, apparently opting to spend most of their time at home grieving for the loss of their son._

_Rita Skeeter_

_**Daily Profit: Special Evening Edition**_

_**December 5th, 1994**_

_**The-Boy-Who-Died?**_

_**Twin brother of the Boy-Who-Lived declared dead?**_

_Last August the big news was that an unknown Dark Wizard had taken the brother of the Boy-Who-Lived. Now months later, Harry James Potter is officially declared dead. So far, no news as to whether Authorities have found the remains, or are making presumptions based on the unlikelihood of young Mr. Potters continued survival under the vicious treatment given to him by his Dark captors. Rumor around the DMLE is that the body of a small boy found yesterday during a raid matched Mr. Potter's description. According to sources the boy was used in a dark ritual sacrifice. The body was too badly damaged for visual identification to be perfect and the remains too deeply contaminated by Dark Magic's to be identified by other means. Medical personnel on the scene said the boy's death must have been excruciatingly painful._

_Talks have already started regarding if the Potter's should name Alex the heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter or wait and hold out hope that Harry is still alive somewhere. Most of the population is pressing the Potter's to name Alex heir immediately. Many of the Boy-Who-Lived's supporters including the members of organizations such as the BWLLL (Boy-Who-Lived-Light-League) and the HOAP (Harbingers Of Alex Potter) have been pushing for the disownment of Harry so Alex could take the position of Heir for years already. Now they might just get their way…_

_When asked to comment Lady Lilly Potter of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter said this: "The loss of my eldest son was a great and devastating blow. He will always be in our hearts, but it is my hope that if my eldest son were still alive somewhere; and that if we were to name Alex the Heir, then my eldest would be in support of his younger brother's new found title." After that statement she mostly dissolved into incomprehensible sobs and refused to comment further._

_This is a tragic loss to the Magical people of the British Isles. However there appears to be hope for the future so long as Alexander Potter lives._

_Rita Skeeter_

_For more on the BWLLL turn to page 3_

_For more on the HOAP turn to page 5_

_For more on the Potter Line and Estate turn to page 7_

_For details on the suspected body of Harry James Potter turn to Page 13_

**Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry, Headmasters Office**

In his office Albus Dumbledore put the paper down with a sigh. In all honesty he felt bad that young Harry was going to eventually be striped of his positions as Potter Heir. Harry was never really given a chance to be more then what Toms lingering essence had fated him to. There was a part of him that wished that the boy could be kept out of such an abusive environment and with his family instead. Razed side by side from the start with his brother, and that Harry would have been given the chance to prove that Voldemort's taint did not destroy his innocence. Pushing those thoughts to the side Albus reminded himself that it was all for the greater good. That should Harry not be tainted, he would still come out of the eventual rescue from the Dursley's loyal to the Light. Now... the Dursley's are missing and most likely dead. The body of the child is most likely Harry and the boys suffering was in vain.

Albus Dumbledore was not a bad person, not intentionally at least. Were his actions' cruel? Yes. Were they evil even? Most Likely. But was it intentional? No. Like the old proverb goes, _"All fanatics wash their hands of the blood of the innocent in the name of the cause… for the road to Hell is paved with the best of intentions." _Albus Dumbledore in many ways intended the best. He wished to stop another monster like Grindelwald and atone for his past mistakes. Unfortunately he was failing… spectacularly.

As he failed Albus traveled further down the very path he was trying to prevent others from traveling. As he failed his beliefs became more and more twisted until they themselves were no longer the innocent ideals he once held; but now a type of fanatical belief that leads to innocent bloodshed.

When Albus was a young Gryffindor much at Hogwarts was different. While inter-house rivalry existed, but the malice and hatred that is now causing rifts between the four houses and frequent violent bullying did not exist. Much of the bullying now aimed at different houses was instead often aimed toward Muggle-born's and half bloods.

Albus's father in fact was known for his Muggle baiting, and had taught his sons what all pureblood families in Brittan teach their children. Magic and pure blood made them better then the rest. Aberforth, Albus's brother was the one who often stood up the their father for the way he treated their sister who could not properly use magic.

As a young boy at Hogwarts Albus met a visiting student from Durmstrang, Gellert Grindelwald the two of them, becoming good friends over the course of Gellert visit. Grindelwald became a mentor to Albus, teaching him advanced magic. Albus excelled in classes soon after that and with summer visits from Grindelwald became considered the most talented student at Hogwarts. After graduation Albus and Grindelwald toured much of Western Europe studding abroad. Albus becoming more and more enthralled by his friends teachings of how "magic was about power" "There is no light and dark magic only shades of grey" "The greater good demands that visionaries such as ourselves improve the magical world and then show the Muggles in the world our greatness."

It was when Albus returned home with Grindelwald for his fathers funeral three years later in an effort to convince his brother Aberforth to join them in guiding the Muggle world with the power of magic, and that's when things went horribly wrong. With Albus already upset by the loss of his father, and Aberforth upset by their sister's illness, emotions ran high at the Dumbledore ancestral home. Eventually leading to a three-way duel between Grindelwald and the two brothers. All that really was remembered by the three when it was over Ariana was lying dead on the ground. None knew who fired the spell that killed her, only that they all hit her with at least one of their spells.

Distraught at losing his beloved sister Aberforth held a hatred for his brother and his recklessness. Angered at the destruction of his family and guilt from the possibility of him being the one who killed his sister Albus grew to hate Grindelwald who had fled the scene of the duel shortly after the final cures were cast. It was then that Albus Dumbledore cast away many of the original beliefs and values Grindelwald and his father had instilled in him. Twisting or destroying the values and morals he once held, and creating new ones in there place.

Only a few years later a war in the Muggle world broke out. Albus had heard of his friend Grindelwald returning to visit Britain as an ambassador from the Muggle leader Hitler to King Edward the VIII. It was after this visit that Grindelwald was given a lordship in the British Wizengamot as an ambassador from magical Germany to Magical Britain and granted citizenship by the King. Albus at the time had established himself already as _one_ of if not _the_ up and coming leaders in the British Wizengamot and the ICW.

It was soon after that king George took over, when his brother abdicated the thrown. With Muggle Nazi Germany pushing forward into Poland and Muggle Britain taking a stand against them Grindelwald lost much of his political power eventually losing his place in the Wizengamot but not his citizenship. Barely six months after the loss of his seat Grindelwald appeared with followers in both Germany and Britain and control already established over the German Ministry of Magic by means of a puppet minister. A week later the Nazi party became both a ruling party in the Muggle and Magical Germany with Grindelwald as Magical Reich and Hitler as Muggle Reich. The Second World War became the first war since the statue of secrecy was created that Muggle and Magical battle would occasionally cross over.

The war looked grim, the Magical French, British, and Soviet ministries were losing to the German and Italian's liberal use of dark and forbidden arts. Albus though saw it as Grindelwald influence and beliefs of "magic being a neutral force regardless of the spell, and it being the intent of the user deciding the nature of magic" spreading to countries he had access to. It was more proof to Albus that Grindelwald had always been dark and had deceived him. Unfortunately with the war as bad as it was Grindelwald was free to do as he pleased.

Many of the pleas from the British, French, and Soviets to the Americas and Australia were sent. All of them were rejected; it had been a policy of the United States since the Magical influence behind the war of 1812 was discovered that the USA remain isolated from the international magical community. The seat that they held in the IWC was often empty… Any magical visitors or trespassers to the USA were immediacy apprehended, more often than not they were never heard from again. When they were heard from it was usually at the next IWC conference where they were turned over to there respective government with there minds completely _Obliviated _of the experience. The IWC due to the inability to understand the complex and powerful wards that spanned the country decided to create a team of wizards in 1834 to study how the USA could have created such wards. In 1836 the results were classified and all that was said was that the United States Ministry used Dark Magic, and the country was now rated the number one Dark Zone beating the vampire infested Romania as most dangerous Magical country. It was in 1890 after allying themselves with the United States and leaving the IWC that the country of Canada went 'Dark', both magically and politically. Then the same thing happened again to Australia in 1932 and Mexico in 1939.

It was after the bombing of Pearl Harbor and the invasion of Normandy that it was believed that the American War Mages had no choice but to get involved. The War Mages came over in masses under the UFM banner. When asked about the initials on the banner British Auror's were told that UFM stood for United Federation of Magic. It thought of as a bit of a joke by the Europeans that the four isolated countries thought they could create something the equivalent of the great ICW.

While Albus did find the idea of the UFM a joke he did not doubt their War Mages ruthlessness. Mainly made up of American witches and wizards the War Mages used unheard of magic with some Muggle technology such as guns to wage a war that was on a whole new level then the Auror's were capable of. At first Albus thought it to be just good training to make up for lack of numbers. That changed when he saw them fight in person, they were fluently using killing curses and other dark curses which in Albus's mind were only to maim and kill along with advanced battle transfiguration.

They rarely left enemies alive and even when opponent's surrendered there wands were snapped, and magic ruthlessly suppressed. Once that was done the captured and helpless followers of Grindelwald were given large doses of Veritaserum against their will; before having information ripped from there minds with a advanced unknown from of _Legilimency_.

Albus became concerned that an official representative of a magical community however 'Dark' they were supposed to be; was behaving in a manner so close to how the followers of Grindelwald were acting. Albus had eventually worked up the courage to approach from what he could tell was one of the more Rookie Mages, with questions in magical philosophy and teaching methods in an effort to gain a glimpse into the schooling and the minds of the UFM members.

Before a senior Mage stepped to stop the 'friendly questioning' Albus was supersized to learn that many of the teachings and philosophies of UFM War Mages were to him extremely dark or at the very least questionable. Albus also found out that the UFM War Mages were never supposed to get involved in the war. That the UFM members especially the American's were perfectly fine letting the Muggles fight both wars.

Albus scoffed at the idea that the Americans would leave it to their Muggle counterparts to handle both magical and Muggle combat. Sure Albus would admit that Muggles had some numbers on there side; he also would admit that they were a bit inventive, but in his mind there way no way Albus could contemplate a Muggle being able to fight on par with a wizard.

What really troubled Albus, was that in speaking with the Mage he learned that the Americans only got involved due to an agreement signed by the ICW. Albus as a junior assistant was not privy too such information. Though, Albus thought he would have at least heard of an arrangement of any type.

Later that week Albus looked in the archives for what the agreement could possibly be. What he found astounded him… The agreement stated that:

_Americans as leaders of the UFM would be free along with any member states of the UFM from any ICW laws and regulations._

_The UFM would be recognized as a sovereign body separate from the rest of the wizarding world._

_All contact from the ICW and UFM would be highly restricted allowing further separation between the two nations._

_All Magical Visitors too the ICW countries both Muggle and Magical will be obliviated upon departure._

_All Magically involved creations in the UFM will be kept in the UFM unless the UFM decides to 'gift' said creation to the ICW._

_All members of the UFM nations and any Immigrants granted citizenship to UFM nations void their citizenship to any ICW nations._

_All visiting members of the UFM nations to ICW nations will be granted diplomatic immunity._

_The ICW nations are to contain any Dark Wizards or Dark Lords from leaving to or gaining influence in the UFM. Any failure to achieve this is considered a violation of the treaty and an act of war by the ICW against the UFM. The UFM then reserves the right to demand compensation, and/or the right to take any and all actions to remove said Dark Wizard or Dark Lord from power regardless of his location or affiliation. Should a declared (be it by the UFM, ICW, or as a Self Declared) Dark Lord fail to be contained within the UFM the UFM will pay the damages to ICW nations in the form of Gold._

Albus could not believe what he had read. Essentially the UFM now had free reign to do whatever they pleased. Even violate the statue of secrecy since the statute was an ICW law. Albus could not believe how desperate the ICW must have been to sign away all the remaining power they have over the UFM. Sure they already were doing all of what this document allowed in the UFM, but now it was in writing… Meaning there is now no legal precedence to act in case the UFM goes too far.

Albus never saw the War Mages after that… Only heard stories concerning their victories… Eventually Albus faced off with his old friend turned enemy, Grindelwald. Grindelwald was later locked away in a Maximum-security prison in Bulgaria… the next day Berlin fell to the Allied forces and the Nazi party surrendered.

Albus over the course of the next few years became a teacher at Hogwarts and worked his way up the political ladder. He lost touch with the goings on in the Muggle world as the Magical side of the War was done. Albus heard stories of the Muggle Americans ending the war in the Pacific with a device that wiped cities off the face of the earth. It was after that he stopped paying attention to the Muggle world; he knew that Muggles were too weak and backwards to create something like that. It was obvious to him that the UFM were spreading propaganda. Not that anyone from Magical Briton could find out the truth… immediately after there surrender the magical island nation of Japan had joined the UFM and was now just as isolated.

It was years later that Albus made one of his greatest errors of judgment. He met a boy known a Tom Riddle. When Albus first found Tom he thought he was meeting a frightened and abused boy with a natural talent for magic. It was not till the end of the first meeting between the two that Albus realized the danger that Tom Riddle posed. Tom had admitted to speaking with snakes, parseltoung while not inherently evil, was a ability present in only a few lines… none of which were considered aligned with the light. The most famous of the lines was Salazar Slytherin. Albus now knew what house the boy was likely to end up in, and how dangerous a Slytherin mindset and belief system could be in a powerful wizard with an ax to grind against Muggles.

Throughout Toms first two years at Hogwarts Albus tried to steer Tom on the Light path. Eventually, Albus began to see parallels in Tom's beliefs about magic with his old friend Gellert. It was in an extra credit question on a Transfiguration test that Albus had placed the trap. 'How does one determine when a spell is dark?' Tom's answer was eerily like the answer of the American War Mage he met years ago… 'It is the intent of the user that distinguishes whether Magic is Dark or not in practice. Magic is power, a tool to be used; it is only a force to be harnessed. Light and Dark are not real only philosophical creations of the ignorant and foolish.' Albus then gave up on Tom as a boy lost to darkness. In an effort to help bring Tom back toward the light Albus took to standing against Tom on principle as all his actions were now suspect. Subtracting house points from Tom at any chance.

Tom growing more and more Dark, his hatred toward his professor growing stronger and stronger; every time holiday's came around and he asked to stay in the school to study Dumbledore would make sure to block him. The plan was to cut him off from magic at least once a year. Stopping Tom from growing stronger and getting a chance to get in touch with his Muggle roots. To Albus, if Tom was going back to an abusive environment then he was likely to be submissive and shy, even if he did end up resenting Muggles his charismatic edge would fade making his chance of being a Dark Lord negligible. If Tom went back to a happy home life, he would begin to appreciate Muggles and will still be cut off from the Magic's he could study over the Holliday's. Albus found Tom to truly be a lost cause when despite his efforts Tom eventually took the path of a Dark Lord, playing to the values of the Pureblood extremists'. Tom Marvalo Riddle became Lord Voldemort.

End of Chapter

**Okay people here is the thing:**

**I am putting out a poll on my author page about how fast you want this story done. Please participate…**

**I am in desperate need of a beta that can catch small errors in grammar and spelling as well as help me refine my writing style and plot.**

**I am working on co-writing two story's with nightwriter84 so any similarities in characters, plots, and original work is probably because I let her use some of the stuff I was planning on putting in my story's in her fiction.**

**I am writing a BSG/Stargate crossover as well.**

**Review! No 1-5 word reviews! Hell a 500-word flame would be more appreciated then "Keep up the good work!" as it would most likely contain some sort of constructive criticism under all the muck. Reviews that I do not in anyway find helpful will be deleted. There is an 8 or 10 thousand word sized box for a reason! Use it! Communicate with me! I love feedback good and bad! It tells me how I am doing and what I should look at in my writing.**


	3. Protest AN

**FINAL PROTEST!**

Well folks, the people have spoken, and it seems as though the Admins have slowed down. Unfortunately, the damage is already being done. Numerous authers are leaving in droves, and those remaining are at a stalemate. We just want the Admins to put up the necessary protocols that would allow us to keep our writings, like age and account verification.

I've noticed that most of the people who complain about stories are either Anonymous or not even authors. Again, look out in the real world. There are worse things than people writing smut between a guy and one or more girls, a guy and another guy, or two girls. Plus, look at the crap they show in movies:

**That's My Boy** = Movie about a kid born to a young teen and a teacher. Admittedly, everyone has had at least one fantasy about a teacher in school, and there was a major case about it made years ago.

**No Strings Attached** = movie about casual sex, with scenes of casual sex.

**Saw** = 'Nuff said.

**Hostel **= Torture Porn; essentially dumb American college students in Europe lured to Hostels to the promises of lots of lovely ladies and men, and find themselves tortured for by rich Europeans for their pleasure.

So that's sexual situations in the first half and extreme violence in the other, and I have to admit that Hostel made me cringe. Yet I don't hear any large outcries against anything like the above. Plus, most of the people who make the stuff that we write fiction about don't care what we do, like good ole J.K. Rowling.

With that rant out of the way, on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business.

SPREAD THE WORD!

Copy and paste this into your story updates, communities and forums.


End file.
